grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
GTS Wrestling Roster
PUSSY Wrestlers * Ace Marxman * Big Chico the I like pussy champion * Brandon the Bull the horny championship"byggghggfffffggggggghhhhhhbbbbbbb * Brian Peters * Bruiser Bonifer- Food In The Fridge * Cronin * Cory Dillinger * Carpet Muncher the I like porn campion * Charlie Quinn * Dalton Hawkins * Danny Dildo *DGDXXX Pornanimation You Guys can't fucking edit your terriblr * Doctor KKK * El Jefe Rojo *Fallah Bahh * Galindo * Giant Leather - SWF Tag Team Champion * Grim the dildo champion * Grime BFCW Champion * Hollywood Hooligan * Howie Timberché * Jay "The Key" Evans * Jay Medic * Jimmy Controversy - '''GTS Champion ' ' * Joe Wolf - '''GTS Million Dollar Champion * Jordan Oliver * JJ Adams- GTS Hardcore Champion * Kirby * Kain Magyar - [[DF Champion|'DF Champion']] * Kamakazzy * Kleetus * PITA Kid * Kid Christian - GTS Intercontinental Champion * Kurt Bale - Loser Belt Loser * Lance Scaper * The Lunatic Ginge * Manabo - GTS Tag Team Champion * The Mark - GTS United States Champion * Mathias Glass * Matt Castle * Mason Voorhees * Max Frost * Medical Motherfucker * Midnight Runner * Nunzio * Oliver Clothesoff-'GTS Tag Team Champion' * Pete Corvus * Red Rump Ranger * Red Scorpion * Robbie E * Santa Slender * Slenderdick * Sodapop Smith * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich * Teddy Grams * The Green Orkel * The Prodigy * The Vortex gts spream champion * TJ Marconi' ' * Tommy Salami * Tony Emerald ' -YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion' * Tommy Salami * Ulfrick Strongclaw * Vendetta * Vlad Drago * The Whompis * Yes Way Jose =cunts The following people are Jobbers in GTS, people who always lose (Usually in Squash Matches). An interesting note is that most of the jobbers wear masks or morph suits. * Charlie Quinn * Danny Dildo * Mason Voorhees * The Green Orkel * Red Rump Ranger * Teddy Grams * Spider-Dick * Sami Sandwhich * The Vortex Alumni * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) (Currently wrestles in WWE as Curt Hawkins) - Raw * Burger King Hippo (Currently wrestles in SWF as Sprinkles the Clown) - 1/2 SWF Tag Team Champions * Dionett Vaton (Currently Wrestles in BBWF * Grime * Jamie * Dr. Jerry Travone * The Jersey Kidd * Joe Bronson (Currently Wrestles in UWA) * Justin Bread * Lowlife Lowie * Max Caster * Maxwell Feinstein (Currently wrestles in BBWF/Chikara/CZW/LDN) * Prince Akkanatan * Real Fake Sin Cara (He is now Red Scorpion In GTS but in KayFabe they are not same person) why the fuck did You need to put that #terribleediting * Rob Fury (Owner of SWF) * Stan Horowitz * TJ Blade * Tony Uhaul * Vinny Cenzo * Waylon Kage Referees * Ed the Ref * Green Revolting Blob * Mr Puerto Rican * Ryan Rumble * Jay Fury * Sterling Silver Celebrity Pussy Several Cebrity Pussy have appeared as guests in GTS Videos. * Aldo (Adam) Rose * Blue Meanie * Billy Gunn * Bull James * Curt Hawkins (Brian Myers) * Fallah Bahh * Gillberg * The Great Khali * "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan * Holidead * Hornswoggle * JTG * Nunzio * Robbie E * The Patriot * The Sandman * Shad Gaspard * Sonjay Dutt * Tommy Dreamer * Thunder Rosa Tag Teams and Groups Tag Teams and Groups in GTS GTS Tag Teams & Stables * Clown Corp. * D-Generation Fat * Doom Crew - GTS Tag Team Champions * Kid Christian and Jordan Oliver * Monster's Club * SWAT City and AcePop * Salami Strong Style * The Whacky-Womp Express DICK YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion - Tony Emerald GTS Champion - Jimmy Controversy GTS Intercontinental Champion - Kid Christian GTS United States Champion - The Mark GTS Hardcore Champion - JJ Adams GTS Tag Team Champions - Doom Crew - Manabo and Oliver Clothesoff GTS Million Dollar Champion - Joe Wolf DF Champion - Kain Magyar Loser Belt Loser - Kurt Bale SWF Cruiserweight Champion - Kid Christian SWF Tag Team Champions - Monster's Asylum - Giant Leather and Sprinkles the Clown BFCW Champion - Grime Food in the Fridge - Bruiser Bonifer Pussy in the Trunk - Vacant SLUTS * Heel Wife * Dollkitten * Pencilarms * Mark Haggerty * Jade Skana * Kain Magyar - DF Champion * Why the fuck would You add a dog * Rod * Tod * Superpop (Deceased) * Supergram * Grim's Mom * Grim's Dad